


A freshly baked love story

by Iridescent_Slumber



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookie Baking, Domestic Jemily, F/F, JUST BEING IN LOVE, Jemily - Freeform, and living life together, it's fluff, jj x emily fluff, they're just having a good time, with a tiny bit of spice, wlw content we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Slumber/pseuds/Iridescent_Slumber
Summary: Day 7 of my December Prompt Challenge on Tumblr: Baking sweet treats. JJ and Emily spend a quiet evening in together.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A freshly baked love story

One dreary Thursday evening in December, on a rare day off without the kids, Emily and JJ found themselves enjoying a quiet night in. Both of them had worked a long week, only coming back from a particularly gruelling case the night before. Sandy had offered to keep the boys for an extra night to allow the two agents to recuperate and spend some much needed quality time together. 

Deciding on ordering food rather than cooking, the two had spent the last hour eating in silence, engrossed in the latest episode of The Great British Bake Off, a guilty pleasure of theirs. As the episode drew to a close JJ raised her head from its resting place on Emily’s chest and gently sat up, ignoring the quiet aches coming from her worn out muscles. Emily unhooked her arm from behind JJ’s back, giving her room to sit up more fully. 

Grumbling at the loss of contact, Emily turned to face JJ - a raised eyebrow questioning why they weren’t still cuddling. 

“I have an idea,” JJ began, drawing out the words so they came out as a melody, “let’s try baking some Christmas cookies of our own”. Her eyes lit up at the idea, as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth to bite down gently in anticipation of a response, and despite Emily being less than enthusiastic at the suggestion, who was she to argue with her wife when she looked so damn adorable? 

Emily rolled her eyes, but JJ could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips, threatening to give her away. 

"Alright, I suppose we can do that. Do we have all the ingredients?” Emily asked, grabbing her phone off the coffee table. JJ was already half way to the kitchen, clearly more than a little excited. 

“Yeah, we should do, it sounds pretty easy... and if it goes well we can decorate them with the boys tomorrow” JJ replied to the other woman over her shoulder, remembering most of the recipe from the show they’d just been watching. 

Emily read out the list of ingredients whilst simultaneously pulling out baking trays and mixing bowls. 

After messing around in the cupboards, JJ finally stepped back from the counter top, clearly pleased with her efforts.

“There, that’s everything we need” she said, turning round to see where her wife was, eagerly awaiting her assistance. 

“Great, you get the dough started, I’ll prep the baking tray” Emily stated, allowing herself to smile brightly at the sight of JJ enthusiastically smashing a bar of cooking chocolate. 

Less than 15 minutes later, the two had prepared a pretty decent looking sheet of cookie dough. They didn’t have any cookie cutters to hand, but Emily had a stroke of genius, running into the kitchen with Michael’s Play Doh cutters held proudly above her head. 

“We can use these! There’s not a Christmas tree shape, but we could make little cookie people with the silhouette cutters... and there’s a star!” Forgetting her lack of enthusiasm, Emily was clearly very excited, and JJ couldn’t help but laugh at the brunette’s exclamations.

“Great idea babe” JJ replied, beginning to make light work of cutting the shapes into the rolled out dough. 

Eventually, on the tray were two cookie women shapes, 2 cookie men shapes - to represent their little family - a scattering of stars, and enough dough to make one or two more shapes. 

Emily fumbled around with the little plastic cutters, searching for the right one. JJ watched her with curiosity, unsure as to what her wife intended to do with the remaining dough. 

“Aha!” Emily exclaimed, holding the red heart shaped cutter she’d been searching for. 

She cut two heart shapes into the dough and placed them alongside the rest of the unbaked cookies that were ready to take their nap in the oven. 

“There.” Emily began, closing the oven on their sweet treats. “In about 15 minutes we’re gonna have the best cookies you’ve ever tasted” she stated, matter of factly. 

Grinning at the brunette, JJ swayed over to her, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s hips, pulling them flush to her own. 

Pressing a sound kiss to Emily’s lips, she couldn’t help it when a soft moan slipped out. Feeling strong arms come to rest at the back of her neck, JJ took a moment to just appreciate where they were. How far they’d come. 

Breaking apart, JJ turned to start washing up, leaving a mildly flustered, but thoroughly happy Emily to watch as she walked over to the sink. Unable to help herself, the older woman reached out for her phone, snapping a quick photo of the blonde, who was minding her own business at the sink. 

JJ often heard Emily taking photos of her, she didn’t entirely understand why her wife enjoyed taking photos of her in such mundane situations, but it did cause her stomach to clench knowing Emily felt these silly little moments were worth documenting. 

Feeling arms snake around her waist, JJ was pulled from her thoughts, grounded in the reality that was Emily’s warmth. As she continued to wash the mixing bowl, the brunette began peppering her neck and shoulders with light, lazy kisses. The sensation was beautiful, totally intoxicating, causing JJ’s head to lull backwards, falling onto Emily’s shoulder and allowing her further access to her neck, collar bones and shoulders. 

Washing up forgotten, JJ suddenly longed to look into her wife’s deep brown eyes. Turning in her arms, she sighed contentedly, feeling so safe, so grounded in her lover’s embrace. Leaning in to close the gap between them, JJ gently kissed Emily’s lips, she still, after all these years, couldn’t get over the way her lips tingled when they connected with Emily’s. 

The kisses didn’t stop, each woman unable to get enough of the sensations created as they stood, pressed against the sink, making out like horny teenager. Just as the older woman’s arms came to pull JJ’s hips closer, intensifying the kiss, and eliciting a hungry moan from the blonde, a shrill noise startled them. 

Leaning back, Emily brushed her nose against JJ’s, letting her eyelids flutter shut so she could compose herself. 

“Looks like our cookies are done,” Emily whispered against JJ’s face. 

JJ groaned at the loss of contact as Emily peeled herself away to put their Christmas themed oven gloves, the ones that had little reindeers all over them, on.

The oven door opened, immediately allowing the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies to escape and flood the air of the kitchen. It smelled divine, and both women basked for a moment in their domesticated glory. 

Emily gently placed the tray on the kitchen counter, smiling down at their little Christmas creations. The cookie people had sort of warped in the oven, but they had a certain charm to them and Emily knew when Henry and Michael decorated them, they’d look perfect. 

The stars had worked really well, each one a beautiful golden brown with five points all totally distinguishable despite their plastic cutters. JJ admired their work with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side. 

“What d’ya think? They look pretty good to me.” Emily said, tilting her head to match JJ’s. 

“I just hope they taste as good as they look... and smell... Em, I know we just ate but they’re making me hungry.” JJ answered, with a pretend frown. 

Emily laughed, gently touching a cookie to test the temperature. Once she knew they weren’t going to burn her fingers, she began carefully transferring the various shapes onto the wire cooling wrack, knowing the cookies had to cool completely to set their shapes. Something she learnt from great British Bake Off judge Paul Hollywood. 

As she continued to pick up each cookie, taking great care, Emily couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. It spurred her on, and before she knew it she was in the midst of a giggle fit. 

“What’s so funny?” JJ asked, unable to stop herself from catching Emily’s giggles, it was contagious. 

“I was just thinking about how it’s good our cookies don’t have soggy bottoms, you know, the judges on the Great British Bake Off judges would be proud of us” she managed between laughs. 

“You don’t have a soggy bottom either babe” JJ laughed, enjoying their shared inside joke. 

“Neither do you, your bottom is beautiful,” the older woman added, taking a jagged breath to calm her laughter down. 

The final cookie was placed next to its siblings on the tray, and the women shared a knowing glance. Emily picked up one of the heart shaped cookies and held it out to her wife. 

“Wanna take the first bite?” She offered, moving closer so JJ could take the treat from her hand. 

JJ nodded in response, leaning forwards to tentatively bite into the warm cookie, not bothering to remove it from her wife’s hand. 

It was still soft in the centre, and JJ moaned out her approval as she stood, chewing on the delicious goodness they’d created together. 

“Yeah, they’re good,” she offered with her mouth still full. 

Emily took a bite of her own, also making approving noises. She had never really baked before, no one had ever taught her how, but with JJ she was able to do so many things she’d never done before, she was able to grow as a person and live a life she never would have dared to dream of in her younger years. 

“Just as I suspected, the best Christmas cookie I’ve ever tried, I can’t wait for the boys to come home so we can decorate them together.” Emily said, with an honest to god smile plastered over her face. 

Putting the half eaten cookie down, Emily once again drew JJ into her embrace by pulling her hips towards her own. 

“I love you Jayje. So much.” 

“I love you too Em, so much.” 

They shared a simple kiss. Simple in the way it felt so right, so natural, simple in the way it held promises of forever. 

As they separated, Emily reached up to caress JJ’s cheek, watching her blue eyes reflect the depth of their commitment back into her own brown ones. 

“I know something that would taste better than cookies right now” Emily said, lowering her voice and waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Slapping her wife’s arm and gasping with feigned disgust, JJ laughed before replying, “well I did say I was getting hungry again...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join in on the December Prompt Challenge, come on over to my tumblr: iridescent-hallucinations and find it under the tag 'Amelia's December Prompt Challenge' I'd love to see what you come up with! Thanks for stopping by x


End file.
